percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonflower: Chapter 1
If I could have any one wish, I’d want to be a demigod. I don’t care if monsters come to me like a moth to a flame, or if I die in a deadly battle. I think it might be better than this. I’m Fallon Corkery, and while I may be a halfblood, I am not a demigod. I have the curse of being the daughter of a titan. Being a demititan, even a minor daughter of Selene like me, is never a good thing at Camp Halfblood. Of course, I had the privilege of finding my parentage three weeks after the Second Titan War ended, a year ago. Let’s just say things have been sort of frosty since then. I’d love to say I’m deeply respected by my peers at Camp, where I go year-round, but sadly, that would be me twisting my own story. Really, only one camper ever talked to me at all. Estelle Leones, daughter of Nyx was my only, therefore best friend for the whole year I spent in almost-solitude. She was also more of an outcast in Cabin 23, wearing beaded tunics and striped stockings. And the fact that she was in love with Cabin 13’s own Nico Di Angelo. The summer day my life changed forever started out with her, actually. “Hey, Fallon!” My caffeine-friendly friend bounded over to me, grinning. I hadn’t seen her since last fall, when she went to a mortal school in Pennsylvania. I smiled, and gave a half-wave. “Hi Estelle.” I continued towards the breakfast pavilion, where I was going to eat breakfast all alone, having no half siblings. “What have you been doing all year?” I didn’t even bother replying, since a steady stream of words continued through her heavily glossed mouth. “I was just thinking, you being a daughter of Selene and all, you’d have a quest, y’know? I, personally don’t want anything to do with fighting monsters for a while, that Battle of Manhattan sure did the trick for me!” She paused, obviously waiting for me to say some sage words of titanly wisdom. “Gee, Estelle.” I said, “I honestly don’t even know what I am. Selene was a goddess later in history, remember? I could really be a demigod.” “Yeah, maybe…” She wasn’t buying it. I hadn’t ever even believed the words I’ve repeated to myself these past eight months. “Well, you could be right,” She said, trying to be optimistic, “We had Greek Mythology in class this year and – Nico! Hi!” The son of Hades walked by, faking oblivion the way he had every day before Estelle left. “Gone on any good quests lately?” She asked. I made a mental note to help her find a new icebreaker. “There are no quests,” came the sullen reply. “Not since the battle, at least.” Nico used to have a personality, when he first came to camp. Ever since he found out that his sister was dead, and his dad was Hades, though, he was all quiet and moody. “Have a nice day!” Estelle called after him, as he hurried into the pavilion. I sat down to breakfast, and poked at a bagel for a while. I wasn’t at all hungry, but Chiron hadn’t let me give my whole breakfast as an offering to my mother. Chiron was always checking in on me, making sure I was okay and all. I think he felt bad for me, although I don’t know why he should. Maybe he knew what it was like to be a child of a titan, his being Kronos’ kid and all. But all of three minutes later, two people walked in, and made me forget all thoughts of Chiron. Rachel Dare dragged a son of Apollo, Mark Little in by his arms. Nina Oakley, his girlfriend, and the definition of spoiled Aphrodite girl, gasped and ran over. She ran her hands through his coppery hair, murmuring something all lovey-dovey to him. I almost gagged on my bagel. “Prophecy.” Rachel managed to choke out, as Mark staggered to his feet. He grinned, and brushed himself off. “Sorry for that,” He said, “But yeah, Rachel did go all Oracle on me. Should I tell you or is she supposed to…” Mark had only been at camp for three months, and trying not to sound too amateur. He wasn’t doing too well. “I don’t really remember…” Rachel said woozily. It was the first prophecy she’d given since she was made Oracle, and I guess it wasn’t too fun. “Alright.” Mark said. He closed his eyes, and began, “Sun, moon and death Will find the final breath Of a secret parents hid That the ancient laws forbid Spark the even deadlier war '' ''And drown us all in endless gore.” Silence engulfed the pavilion. “Well,” Chiron said, “It’s obvious to us all who the questers are.” “Me…” Mark said vaguely. “At least, I’m pretty certain it’s me. I mean, the prophecy came to me, but I guess it could be—“ Thankfully Chiron cut him off before he could go on. “You will lead this quest, and select two campers to go with you.” Mark nodded. “Death...” He mused, staring at Nico. “Nico, will you go on the quest with me?” “Heck yeah!” Said Nico excitedly. Then I guess he realized he had broken his grim mood. “I mean, sure, I guess. If you need me that much.” Suddenly it occurred to me. Moon. “And of course, Fallon Corkery, daughter of Selene. Will you join us?” My mind screamed, ''“No!” ''but my mouth didn’t listen. It made the words, “Yes, I will.” Category:The Millenium Chronicles Category:Moonflower Category:Chapter Page